Home
by razzledazzle41191
Summary: Zuko knows where his home is. It's in the Fire Nation. Or is it? Has he been home all along? Set post CoD. I've been told it's cheezy in a good way. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation, stared out the window of his room in the old Earth Kingdom palace.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

Why was he so sad? In a few days, he would be going back to the Fire Nation.

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't cost a thing_

He loved everything about the Fire Nation. He had always been, and would always be, loyal. Of course, Azula still counted him a failure from the days of his banishment, but those days were long gone.

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

His father was going to accept him, even without the Avatar

_I'm going home _

_Back to the place where I belong _

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

Of course his father would accept him. Why wouldn't he? His banishment didn't matter anymore. His father loved him.

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

Regret was for the weak.

_But these place and these faces are getting old_

It had been so exhausting being on the run.

_So I'm going home _

_Well I'm going home_

He **was** going home. Of course he was. The Fire Nation was his true home, his only home. Where he belonged. Where everything had happened to him. Except for his years in banishment with his Uncle.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you_

His uncle had come with him during his banishment, three long years. They'd had plenty of time to get to know each other and their mannerisms. Zuko had a sudden craving for a cup of jasmine tea.

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

Zuko thought about when he abandoned his uncle after they were named fugititives.

_But your love remains true,_

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try_

But as soon as Zuko needed him, Iroh was right there, even though he didn't deserve him.

_So I'm going home_

Was he?

_Back to the place where I belong_

Did he?

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

Whose love?

His father's?

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

"Yes I do," thought Zuko. What had he done in old Ba Sing Se?

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'_Cause you might just get it all 

Zuko had wanted his honor for so long. Now he had it. But was he still Zuko?

_You just might get it all_

With the restoration of his honor, he had put the one man who actually cared for him in jail.

_And then some you don't want_

He didn't want that.

_Be careful what you wish for_

'_Cause you might just get it all._

_You might just get it all, yeah._

Zuko had gotten it all, and he didn't want it.

_Oh, well I'm going home_

He got up and started home.

_Back to the place where I belong_

Where he truly belonged, floors below.

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

To the one man who could take him home.

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you've got me all wrong_

Zuko opened the prison door, tears running down his face, and stared at the man inside.

"I'm sorry, Uncle."

Iroh got up and embraced his nephew, joining him in his tears. He coughed and said, "I was wondering when you were going to break me out, or if I was going to have to do it myself."

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

Now he knew what it meant to live without shame; to live with honor.

_So I'm going home_

Because home wasn't at the Fire Nation.

Because home wasn't necessarily in one place.

Because home wasn't with necessarily with your father.

Because his home was wherever his Uncle was.

_I'm going home_

* * *

Did you like it? Kinda cheezy, I know, but hopefully other than that it was good. I was reading the lyrics to this song, and it really stood out to me as a perfect Avatar songfic. I love Iroh and Zuko, even more than Aang and his posse. 

**Even though I'm proud of this story, I don't think it would ever really happen in the show. I believe that Iroh is perfectly capable of getting himself out of jail himself and that Zuko apparently sided with Azula for reasons known only to himself (not for his honor). If you agree with me or are curious about that idea, then maybe you should read my other Avatar fanfic, Misguided Disappointments. Yeah, yeah, so I'm advertising one of my fanfics on another one of my fanfics, so sue me :)**


End file.
